All the Games You Play
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: Alvin's smirk grew as he watched his fiancé's eyes widen and twitch, her glossy pink lips straighten into a line, and her perfectly manicured hands ball into fists.


**AN: Hi everyone! I have been working on this oneshot for a while, and finally dug it out and finished it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single character in this story or anything else. **

* * *

Alvin Seville strode down the long hallway. He was calm, collected, confident, and he looked _awesome_. The chipmunk flashed an open-mouth grin at himself when he passed a mirror, marveling at his pearly whites.

"Alvin, will you stop _gawking _at yourself and get in here?" A familiar voice rang from a door a few feet away, causing Alvin to roll his eyes before sighing and stepping into the small room.

"What? I already look great! What more can you do?" Alvin gestured to himself, a smirk planting itself on his face.

His slightly younger brother, Simon, crossed his arms and frowned at him. "Your tie is crooked."

Alvin's smirk fell and he let out his signature chuckle. As he was about to fix the article, he stopped and thought for a moment before smirking again. "It makes me look even cooler._ If_ that were possible."

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Alvin, can you at least _try _to be a _little _mature today? Of all days?"

"Why should I?" Alvin adjusted his baseball cap, which looked _extremely _out of place with his black tuxedo.

"Because, _Alvin, _if you mess today up, Brittany will _kill _you."

"If she wanted to 'kill' me, she wouldn't be _marrying _me." Alvin's smirk grew. "Besides, you act like she's going to be Miss Sunshine and Rainbows today. She's just as likely to ruin everything as I am!" The shorter chipmunk chuckled once more. "She's probably pitching a fit right now."

* * *

"_Where _are my shoes?!" Brittany Miller sat in a huff, an angry scowl marring her perfectly-made-up face, and her exceedingly poofy dress dwarfing her in size.

"Brittany, you're _wearing _them." The youngest of the three sisters glared at her angry sibling.

"These. Aren't. Right!" Brittany pulled off one of the pale pink slippers she was wearing, throwing it in Eleanor's general direction. "I want _heels, _not _flats_. These will ruin _everything!_"

Eleanor sighed and walked over to her other, much calmer, sister. Jeanette was sitting in the corner rearranging flowers in Brittany's bouquet.

"Talk about Bridezilla." The blonde muttered.

"S-She's probably just n-nervous." Jeanette glanced over to Brittany and smiled sweetly.

"No, she just wants everything to be _perfect. _I have a feeling something's going to go wrong..." Eleanor put her hand to her head and sighed.

* * *

A quiet knock interrupted all three girls' thoughts, and The Chipettes all turned towards the door.

The shortest Chipette took it upon herself to answer it, and when she pulled it open it revealed a somewhat nervous looking chipmunk.

Eleanor smiled sweetly. "Hi, Theodore."

"H-Hi." Theodore twiddled his thumbs. "A-Alvin is almost ready."

"Brittany isn't even close."

"Go away, Theodore! I'm _trying _to get ready!"

* * *

_Four Hours Later..._

* * *

The room was filled with people. Friends, family, a few special fans. All of them cheerful and happy, and _every single one_ expecting something bad to happen.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly so far. Alvin was situated in the proper place, his cap now absent from his head, wedding music was being played, his brothers and Brittany's sisters made their transition down the aisle, and everything seemed to be going according to plan.

That is, until the bride touched her baby pink heels onto the red, velvet carpet that swept down the aisle for the first time.

* * *

The moment she did that, the music changed.

* * *

The tune coming from the piano changed from the traditional _'Here Comes the Bride'_ to what sounded like slow, calm church music.

Brittany looked up at Dave, who was struggling to escort her down the aisle due to her short stature, and raised an eyebrow.

David Seville shrugged in return. Without so much as another word, the two of them continued down the aisle, slightly worried for what was to come.

* * *

Before they could make it all the way to their destination, Alvin reached forward and snatched Brittany by the arm. He leaned in quickly to whisper in here ear.

"You know, you _really_ shouldn't be wearing white." Alvin pulled away from her and winked, hoping to get her fired up. He got what he wanted, of course, for Brittany's perfect plastic smile was now replaced with a scowl, and her cheeks were burning bright red.

"Alvin, _don't ruin this._" She growled.

Alvin just smirked. If only she knew what he had planned.

* * *

Before another moment could pass, Alvin reached behind a podium and pulled out his favorite guitar, beginning to play a song he and Brittany both knew by heart.

Alvin's smirk grew as he watched his fiancé's eyes widen and twitch, her glossy pink lips straighten into a line, and her perfectly manicured hands ball into fists. Just as she was about to shout, he began to sing.

"_Well I guess it would be nice,_" He gazed into her eyes deviously, "_if you could be my baby. I know not everybody has got a baby like you!_"

The entire room was in shock. Although, if they knew Alvin well enough, they shouldn't be.

To Alvin's side, Simon held his face in his hand, his eyes clenched shut, and Theodore's mouth hung open.

"_But I gotta think twice! Before I give my heart away, and I know all the games you play, because I play them too!_" Alvin winked at his (hopefully) future wife playfully.

* * *

Brittany had yet to move from the position she had been standing in, and she was still digging her fingernails into her palms. A steady, throaty growl emitted itself from her throat.

Meanwhile her sisters peeked around her and watched in awe.

* * *

Alvin turned his attention towards the many people that had come to see he and Brittany be wed. "_I know you're asking me to stay; please please please don't go away. You say I'm giving you the blues!_"

He turned back towards Brittany, letting his guitar hang around him and forcefully taking her hands in his. "_'Cause I gotta have faith. Mmm I gotta have faith faith faith. I gotta have faith faith faith._" Alvin took another look at his 'blushing'(out of anger, in this case) bride and smirked.

* * *

"Alvin, I am going to _kill you_."

He could just feel her ice blue eyes piercing his soul.

"If you wanted to 'kill' me, you wouldn't be _marrying_ me."

Alvin swore he had never seen her look so pissed.

* * *

**OKAY SO THAT WASN'T VERY GOOD AT ALL I'M SORRY. **

**I've wanted to write this story for a very long time, as Faith is my favorite song _ever, _and it's always reminded me of a wedding song even though technically it sounds more like a breakup song. So, since Alvin is singing it, I decided to write this. **

**Faith is from The Chipmunks and Chipettes' album 'Born to Rock'. That's the version in this story. The lyrics are slightly different than the original song by George Michael. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
